


A Day in the Life~ August 2019

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Sometimes life takes unexpected turns and you have to follow whether you want to or not. Danny's life took an unexpected turn when he followed Grace to Hawaii and then veered wildly left when he met Steve McGarrett. Life is unexpected, there is no playbook and you just have to roll with the punches. This is Steve and Danny's journey through daily text message exchanges. Buckle up and enjoy the ride!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nenuial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenuial/gifts), [RanCodiEvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanCodiEvan/gifts), [Greenwoodgal55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwoodgal55/gifts), [Killjoykell_25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoykell_25/gifts), [Pola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pola/gifts), [11chance11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/gifts).

> My heart is so full from all of the lovely reviews we have received over the past 2 years. Our fans are dedicated and amazing! Without all of you, this would be pointless. There is no option to gift this month to EVERYONE so I am doing it here! You, every single one of you... this is for you! If you've read any of our months, we dedicate this to you! Thank you everyone for making this a successful journey. We will try to keep you entertained and on your toes. Love to you all! 
> 
> To Liz... my partner in writing. I wouldn't want anyone else to portray Steve. You write him so well. I love you. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to embark on this daily journey. It means a lot to me. You are one in a million :)


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is at the dinner table quiet and enjoying their food. Everyone that is except for Nahele. He is distant and Steve does not know how to approach the situation. He’s asked his son over and over again what is wrong but has never received an answer. He has gone as far as asking his daughter, but she seemed clueless to what he was talking about. He thought he might get some idea from Charlie later that evening, but until then the table seemed tense. He watched his baby boy dip the same piece of cauliflower back into the sauce for the third time.

Steve looked over to his husband again. 

Danny responded with a shrug.

“Thank you. I’m done,” Nahele said abruptly getting out of his seat and taking his half-full plate to the kitchen.

Gracie watched as her brother left the room. “Are we allowed to do that now? Just get up without being excused? Is that a new thing? Can I get up and leave too?”

Danny put his fork down on the side of the plate and crossed his arms. “Do you want to leave the table, Grace?”

Gracie could tell that her father was not happy with the way Nahele made his exit. Smart enough to know when not to push it, she humbly replied, “No.” 

“I don’t want to go either. I love these.” Charlie dipped his vegetable into the sauce again. 

“Son. I need you to eat it.” Steve tried to say it as fatherly as possible. 

“I am.”

“No, you are eating the sauce.”

Charlie took the cauliflower and shoved the entire thing into his mouth practically choking on it. 

Danny gave his husband a disapproving look. 

Steve felt the defeat. He knew Danny was already upset with Nahele so he would leave that argument alone. 

The rest of the dinner was in silence. 

  
  


Both Steve and Danny were at the bottom of the stairs to Nahele’s apartment. 

“What do you think is going on?”

“I don’t know Steven, that’s why we are going to speak to him.” 

“Hey, I know you’re not happy right now but we are in this together. Okay?”

Danny inhaled and kissed Steve. “I’m sorry. You’re right. Thank you.”

They both climbed the steps not knowing what to expect. Danny knocked on the screen door as he opened it. Nahele was sitting at his kitchen table in the dark. Steve turned on the light.

Nahele got up from his seat and went to the sofa. He stood in front of his fathers with his arms crossed.

Danny took a moment to assess the situation. “You want to tell us what is going on?”

Nahele turned his head and mumbled under his breath, “Nothing.”

Danny cupped his ear, “I’m sorry son, I thought you said nothing, and I know that I didn’t hear that because that would mean that you were lying to us. Is that what I heard?”

Steve waited for Nahele’s next move. He watched Danny as he took a seat on the sofa. Danny tapped the cushion next to him so Steve would sit and he did. Both men just sat there and stared at their son. 

Nahele looked at both of them and decided to come clean. “I missed a few classes so I could work at the food truck with Flippa. Kamekona said it was okay.”

Steve watched as Danny nodded. Both men listened as Nahele continued. “I hit some guy’s motorcycle pulling out of my parking spot. I didn’t see it. I’ve been working to pay the guy for the damages. I asked Flippa for the hours and he said no problem.”

“Was anyone hurt?”

“No, Dad. Just the bike. But I’ll have it paid off in another week. And-”

“Stop.” Danny wasn’t asking. Danny took out his phone and looked up Nahele’s grades on the nursing school’s canvas program. “Your grade for this class dropped from 99.9% to 93%.”

“It’s still an A and-”

Danny let his voice go to the edge of right before yelling, “Never, ever, have your father or I given you the impression that you needed to keep anything from us. What is the matter with you? Huh? We have insurance to pay for crap like this. You keep it from us and then you let your grade drop, and you forget to get your brother, and not to mention the mood you have been in-” Danny had to stop to breathe again, “and what if the kid had been on his motorcycle? What were you doing that you didn’t notice a parked bike?”

“I was on the phone with Sam. She was telling me something stupid and then before I knew what happened, I hit it.”

Danny put his hand through his hair and got up from the sofa. “That’s your excuse?”

Nahele didn’t need to answer him. Danny walked to him and said, “I don’t want to discuss this anymore.” He brought Nahele’s head down to kiss him on the forehead. “I love you so much. I am not happy that you let this situation get this far out of hand. We are always here for you. We will talk about this in the morning.” It was almost a whisper but Steve heard everything.

“Dad, I’m sorry. I-” Nahele watched as Danny left leaving Steve on the couch and at a loss for words.

Steve thought about everything that was said, how Danno stayed calm but he also made it clear that he was upset. 

“Dad, I’m sorry.” Now Nahele was apologizing to Steve.

Steve wasn’t sure what to say or do. All he knew was that his son was hurting and his natural reaction was to get up and take Nahele into his arms. 

“He’s so mad at me,” Nahele said between sobs. 

“He’s disappointed. I am too.”

This only made Nahele cry harder. 

“You didn’t handle this the right way. You have to tell us these things so we can help you. You could never do something so wrong that we would stop loving you.” Steve held onto him tighter. “Hey, look at me.” Steve stood back to look at him. “You can always tell us anything, okay?”

Steve kissed his son and hugged him again. "Tomorrow, tell Flippa you will finish this last shift and that’s it. I will call Odell. Okay?”

Nahele wiped his tears. “Yes, Sir.”

“I’m going to check on Danno.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you,” Nahele said with more heart behind those words that it almost brought Steve to tears.

“ I love you too.”

  


When Steve walked into the bedroom he found that Danny had just finished cleaning their bathroom. Danny was wearing his Navy sweats and there was music playing in the background. Steve sat at the edge of their bed as he watched his husband toss the empty Comet container in the trash. Everything seemed normal. “You okay?”

Danny washed his hand, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He dried his hands off and walked over to his husband. He stepped into the space between Steve’s knee’s. “Look he fucked up. He knows we are disappointed. Not about the bike, but about not telling us. This family works because we have love and trust and honesty. He fucked up.”

Danny sat down next to his husband and blew out a frustrated breath. “Kids are going to fuck up. It’s okay. He needed to hear we are disappointed but he needs to learn to own his shit. And this was the lesson for that.”

“He’s a great kid, Danno.”

“Yes he is, and he’s our kid. Our son. Our oldest. And he will fuck up again, probably more stupid shit. You’re his dad after all. I’m just happy he is not jumping out of airplanes or jumping onto moving trucks.”

Steve smirked. “You’re his father too.”

“Yes, he gets his smarts and common sense from me.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Danny took Steve’s hand into his own. “We will let him stew in this for a little while and we will both talk to him in the morning. We will do it here instead of Gail’s. We got this.”

“Okay.”

“I imagine that Gracie is in his apartment right now letting him cry on her shoulder. Let them talk.” Danny kissed Steve’s hand. “You okay?”

Steve interlocked their fingers and returned the kiss. “Danny, you’re such a great father.”

“So are you Babe,” he said into their kiss.

“Danny, I mean it. You’re great. You always know what to say and how to say it.”

“We’re both great, as long as we back each other up.”

  



	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

August 8th, 2019

What a surprise to see Chin and his family. I can't believe he made this trip without calling someone first and letting us know he was visiting. Sara has grown so much. I miss them all and wish they were still here. Junior and Tani are a great addition to the team but they will never replace Chin and Kono.


	9. Chapter 9

August 9, 2019

Man when Steve doesn't get sleep, he is a bear! All grumpy and cranky and out of sorts. Maybe I just notice it more now that we are married and live together or maybe it's just that he is getting old and grumpy.


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

August 13, 2019

It is nice to have Kyle here with my family. He is a reminder of how much I miss New Jersey and everything I loved about the place. My friends, the places we hung out, my sisters, the restaurants. Hawaii is home now, but Jersey will always have my heart. I still can't believe Kyle messed up his reservations. It is nice to have him here with us though. Now he can see that my relationship with Steve is solid. Even if Steve says that's not why he kissed me like he did today, a part of me says it really is. He wants Kyle to know that we are good as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny rolled up on the balls of his feet and kissed his husband. “You sure you don’t want to go?” He cupped Steve’s cheek. “You look like you need to unwind.”

Steve shook his head no and threw his thumb over his shoulder towards the kids. “No, I’m going to catch up with the kids and see how their day was. Did you see all the macaroni necklaces Charlie and Joanie were wearing?” Danny peered around his husband at his son and niece comparing their pasta jewelry. 

“Do I even want to know whose cupboard that came out of?”

Steve chuckled. “Probably not. Although I think Lucy brought enough stuff to keep them busy for months.” He kissed Danny again. “Go, have a good time.”

Danny and Kyle said goodbye to the kids and ended up at Sidestreet for drinks. Danny bought the first round and Kyle scanned the room for a place to sit. He found an empty booth and left Danny at the bar to go claim it before anyone else beat them to it. 

“So,” Danny set a beer in front of Kyle and slid into the booth across from him. “How was your day? Enjoying your stay so far?”

“It’s been great. I’m sorry my reservations got mixed up. I hate that I’m imposing on you and your family.”

Danny waved him off as he took a swallow. “Don’t worry about it. You’re not imposing. You’ve been my friend forever, it’s not like you’re a random stranger we picked up at the airport. Nobody cares that you’re staying with us.”

“Not even Steve?”

“Stop, would you? He’s the one who suggested you stay in the apartment with Nahele.”

“Thanks, I appreciate the gesture. Your kids are great, Danny. I can’t believe how much Grace has grown up and little Charlie.” Kyle clinked his beer bottle with Danny’s. “Spitting image of you man. You can’t deny that kid at all.”

Danny nodded. Charlie was a long story, one he wasn’t willing to dive into tonight. He wanted to enjoy Kyle’s company, not bring down the mood by talking about Rachel’s deceptiveness and what it had cost him. “So, what did you do today?”

“Well, I took Kamekona up on his offer and took another tour of the island. This place is unbelievable. I’m ready to move out here. I can’t believe you used to hate it here.Think there are any open slots at HPD?”

“I could check if you were serious. And you know, I wasn’t too happy about having to leave my entire family and all my friends behind, but I wasn’t going to not have a relationship with Grace because her mother moved her 5000 miles away.” Danny shrugged. “The place grows on you after a while.” He checked his cell phone and put it back on the table.

“Everything okay?” Kyle asked as he downed his beer.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Danny took a swallow of his beer and set it back on the table. “Steve just had a rough day. Just checking to see if he’s okay with the kids. Charlie and Joanie can be a handful when they are together.”

“I can imagine. We used to be a handful for my mom too. Remember all those times we’d get in trouble for climbing the neighbor’s tree?”

Danny laughed at the memory. “Well, the trees at your house weren’t big enough to climb. What were two boys supposed to do? Your mom would call my mom and then my mom would say  _ ‘Daniel, just play at our house next time you want to climb trees.’” _

“It was good seeing you at the police conference in New York. How is Adam?” Kyle finished off his beer and was glancing at the cocktail menu on their table.

“Adam is good. He’s been a big asset for our team. He has some connections that come in handy on some big cases.” Danny stared at his bottle of beer that was hardly touched and the empty one of his friends. “Are you ready for another?” he asked pointing to the empty bottle Kyle had pushed to the side.

“Actually, I’m thinking some kind of pineapple coconut concoction.” He pushed the menu to the side and motioned for their waiter.

“God, you tourists are all the same.” Danny laughed. “Everything has to have pineapple and coconut.”

“I bet you these drinks taste better here than back home.”

“Look around you man, it has nothing to do with the drinks and everything to do with the environment you’re in. Everything tastes better in paradise.” 

Kyle ordered himself and Danny a Blue Hawaiian much to Danny’s dismay.

“I was planning on sticking to beer.”

“Come on, how often do you get to drink with your friend?”

Danny relented and gave the waiter the okay. “I wish Steve would have come with us. He could use a little relaxing after his day. He gets chewed out by the Governor on a regular basis. The perils of being the boss and living on an island full of crime.”

“You two still doing okay? He seems to be trying really hard to show me that your relationship is good. I mean, seriously does he really kiss you like that all the time?”

Danny nodded and finished off his beer. “Yeah, we’re great. He’s an animal. Kisses me like that at home, in the car, at work. It’s embarrassing sometimes. But in all fairness, I do the same to him. Always touching him. What about you? You seeing anyone?”

Kyle shook his head. “No. Haven’t found anyone I’m really interested in.” 

“What about that guy you told me about last time I was back in Jersey?” Danny questioned. He picked the pineapple off the rim of his glass the waiter had just deposited in front of him and dropped it in Kyle’s drink. He merely shrugged when Kyle arched an eyebrow at him. “What? I don’t like pineapple.”

“Liar.” Kyle picked the yellow piece of fruit out of his drink and bit into it.

“Whatever. So, what happened to what’s his face that you were seeing? Tom?”

“Todd,” kyle corrected his friend. “Just didn’t work out. Chemistry just wasn’t there.”

“I thought you were really into him.”

“I was, but then he got wanted to do everything together and I wasn’t getting any breathing room. I mean it was everyday.”

Danny chuckled. “Shouldn’t you  _ want _ to be with the person you’re dating all the time?”

“Exactly. You should want that and I didn’t. So, I broke things off with him and I’m just waiting I guess for the right one who I want to spend all of my time with.”

Danny clinked his Blue Hawaiian with Kyle’s. “Here’s to waiting.”

Kyle finished off his drink while they exchanged stories of various cases they had each encountered in their respective cities, each story topping the other. Kyle ordered another drink and had it downed while Danny told him about the start of the task force and the eventual demise of the Governor that hired Steve. Danny checked his phone, shot off a few messages to Steve and then glanced at his friend.

“You about ready to call it a night?” he asked as Kyle studied the drink menu again.

Kyle looked at his watch. “It’s still early, Danny.”

“Maybe for you being on vacation, but for me, I have a family at home and a job to go to in the morning.”

“It’s Steve isn’t it? He’s asking you to come home, not spend time with me?”

“Come on, don’t be like that. I can’t sit here all night drinking and then go to work in the morning. Besides, I’m tired man.”

“Fine. You’re right. Sorry. I just miss hanging out with you.”

“I know, buddy. Me too.” Both men stood and Danny pulled him into a hug. “Seriously, I’ll ask about a spot with HPD if you ever want to move.”

“Thanks.” 

Danny made his way to the bar and paid their tab, forcing Kyle’s wallet back into his friend’s pocket. “I got this.” A smile pulled at his lips. “Steve would smack me upside the head if I let you buy your own drinks.”

“Really?”

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, my wallet is his wallet. He has no trouble spending my money.” He threw an arm over his friend’s shoulder and led them towards the Camaro. “Let’s go see what kind of trouble the kids have created.”

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Steve drove to his in-laws with a smile on his face. He loved Ma and Pops. They were the parents he never had. They did, afterall, raise the man he fell in love with. He didn’t even ask what he was picking up for Gracie. Ma said come get it and Steve knew how to follow an order.

  
As soon as he walked through the door, Clara handed him a very heavy bag from one of the top boutiques on the island. 

“Ma, you don’t need to buy her anything. She has everything.” At least he thought she had everything. 

  
“I am allowed to buy my granddaughter whatever I want when I want. Understand?” She gave Steve a small peck on the cheek to greet him.   
“Yes ma’am.”

“Are you in a hurry?” Clara looked beyond him. “By the way, where is my son?” She took Steve’s empty hand and led him into the kitchen. She started to make a cup of coffee and grabbed the grass fed butter out of the fridge.

  
“He’s with Kyle back at the house.” He loved that she knew him this well.

  
Clara stirred in the butter. “Kyle? Is he new?”

  
Steve took the coffee and didn’t want to admit that she made his coffee better than his husband did. “No. Kyle, Danny’s friend from Jersey.”

  
Clara put the butter back into the fridge and took a moment to process what Steve just said. “Kyle, Kyle? Ugh, I don’t like that boy.” She took a seat next to her son-in-law and took a sip of the cup of coffee she had already poured herself before Steve had arrived. “Before I forget, tell Gracie that the receipt is in the bag if she wants a different color.”   
Steve still had no idea what was in the bag but that would have to wait. “Why the face about Kyle?”

  
“My son might be the guy who gives second chances, but that boy, ugh, let’s just say Danny’s heart is too big sometimes.” She rolled her eyes as she thought it over.

“What are you talking about? Spill it.” Steve put the bag on the empty chair next to him and scooted himself closer to her.

  
“No, no. It’s not for me to say. Daniel will tell you. I’m surprised he hasn’t told you.”

  
“Ma, don’t do this to me. Please.” Steve put on his sad puppy dog face and made her smile. 

  
She scooted closer to Steven as if she didn’t want anyone to hear her go into gossip mode. “Okay then, it’s a good thing I love you so much. Kyle is the reason Danny was kicked out of the Boy Scouts. They were both so young. Anyway, Kyle kissed Danny and Danny just stood there shocked. Kyle gets upset and starts to cry scared that Danny will get him into trouble. Well, Kyle decides to tell everyone it was Danny that kissed him. Back then the Scouts didn’t know how to handle something like that so they call Eddie to come pick Danny up. The entire way home Danny was crying that it was Kyle. Eddie gave him this big lecture about Danny can kiss boys or girls, it doesn’t make a difference, but you need to ask permission first.” She took another drink of her coffee and Steve did the same. 

“It wasn’t until years later that Kyle confessed the whole thing to us. He thought it was hilarious. Danny had stayed friends with him for years before the drunk confession. I thought it was too little too late. I think Danny stayed friends with him to protect him.”

Eddie walked into the condo laughing with Joe behind him. Clara greeted both her husband and Joe with a kiss. Joe hugged his son hello. 

“Did you know Kyle was in town?”  
Eddie processed the question. “Kyle, Kyle? Ugh.”

Steve drove home thinking about the new information he had learned. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Kyle was in love with Danny. 

He wanted to call Danny but he knew it would be better to address it when they were alone. 

~*~

Steve came out of the bathroom with his teeth brushed and his face glowing. He climbed into bed and kissed his husband goodnight and turned away from him to get the light. “Goodnight.” Steve closed his eyes to pretend he was going to sleep. “

“Hey,” Danny poked Steve in the side as he pulled the covers up to his waist. “What did Ma get Gracie?” Danny asked, not buying into Steve’s act of pretending to be asleep. “You were gone for awhile. I was about to send out search and rescue.” Silence from his partner and Danny poked Steve again. “I know you’re not asleep. Nobody falls asleep that quickly.”

“Why don’t you ask Gracie or Ma.” Steve turned to face his husband. “Oh, and ask Ma how long it took her before she spilled the beans.”

Danny wrinkled his brow in confusion. “What? What beans?” He shifted up on an elbow. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Steve did the same. They were practically on the same pillow. “I find it hard to believe that after all the years we’ve known each other you have never told me why you were kicked out of the Scouts.”

Danny rolled his eyes and laid back down, pushing Steve off his pillow in the process. “Oh my God.” He threw his hands up in the air before running them over the top of his head. “Does it really matter? That was a lifetime ago. So I couldn’t figure out how to tie knots and they gave me the boot.”

“Are you kidding me?” Steve took advantage of Danny’s position and straddled his husband making sure that they were both comfortable. “You are going to give me that line of bullshit. Now that I know the truth, all this makes sense about Kyle.”

“All of what makes sense?” Danny gave Steve a gentle shove. “Get off me, you Neanderthal.”

Steve let himself fall back to his side of the bed pretending to have been shot in the heart. 

“You’re pathetic. You know that? Why are we even discussing the scouts? Why were you and Ma discussing the scouts?”

“She asked where you were and I told her with Kyle back at the house and one conversation led to another and the next thing I know, she’s telling me why you  _ really _ got kicked out of the scouts. So now, We are really talking about how Kyle has been crushing on you forever. I see it all now. He is totally in love with you, Danny.”

“Oh my God. Please don’t start with that. Just because he kissed me when I was eight and got me kicked out of the scouts doesn’t mean he’s crushing on me all these years later. What is wrong with you? Why would my mother even bring that up?”

“When I mentioned you were with Kyle, her eye roll got my attention. Danny,” Steve was back on his elbow, “you were his first love.”

“Whatever, I was not. We were eight. You don’t fall in love with your eight year old best friends. Besides, he never tried kissing me again.”

“Of course he didn’t. You kept his secret. That meant more than the kiss. And you stayed friends with him even though he got you in trouble. I know you. You are a good guy, but trust me when we say that he had hopes that there would be more than just friends down the road at some point. He’s been waiting for you.”

“Okay so if that’s the case, why in all the years of our friendship did he never say anything? Never try to make a move on me, never told me how he felt.”

“You are so slow sometimes, Detective. He did. He kissed you. Then he sits on the sideline while you date girls and become a heartbreaker.”

“You’ve been reading too many teen magazines.”

“Maybe. Okay, true. Blame Gracie for that. But it doesn’t change the fact that that poor guy is still waiting for you, hoping one day, you’ll be his.”

“So he makes himself miserable for all those years since we were eight? Come On, Steve. He had plenty of opportunities to tell me how he felt when we were growing up. We’ve been friends forever. How come I never saw it? And why now? Why now that I’m married and happy and in a good place? Why not make a move when Rachel and I split up? Why not make a move before Rachel?”

Steve just shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe he was afraid to lose you as a friend if he made a move. I mean, you never showed any interest in guys before. It’s easier to hide a crush than to lose your best friend. Trust me, I know.”

” Oh God, you’re saying that’s why he was always asking why I’m alone when I’ve gone back home? Because he doesn’t want you and I to work out?”

“Duh. Just talk to him, okay?”

“Well fuck.” Danny rubbed the stress out of his forehead. “Okay, I’ll talk to him.” Danny closed the space between them and pressed a kiss against Steve’s lips. “I will.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, babe. Goodnight.”

Steve clicked off the light and drifted off to sleep while Danny stared at the ceiling in the dark. _How had he been so clueless?_   
  


  
  
  


  



	16. Chapter 16

Danny pulled into the parking space at Kamekona’s shrimp truck and killed the engine on the Camaro. One of the first things he truly fell in love with on this island was Kamekona’s garlic shrimp. He almost considered it comfort food.  _ Almost.  _ He spotted Kyle at a far picnic table admiring his surroundings. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to have this conversation any more than he wanted Steve to try and detonate a bomb on their next case but it was something that needed to be done. 

Everything Steve had said to him the night before made sense. Danny just had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that his friend from the time they entered kindergarten together, had a crush on him. He wondered why over the course of their friendship Kyle had never said anything to him. Even with the impromptu kiss in the boy scouts, Danny never got the impression that his friend liked him  _ that _ way. Was it because he didn’t want to possibly ruin the friendship they had if Danny didn’t feel the same way? That was the reason and about a hundred more that he and Steve never stepped over the line of friendship.  _ Until they did.  _ Danny didn’t allow himself to dwell on how his life would have been different if Kyle had made a move years ago. He wouldn’t have Grace or Charlie and there would be no Steve. 

He opened the car door and stepped out into the heat. God, when did Hawaii seem so hot again? He swiped the sweat off his brow and decided maybe it was nerves rather than the heat. Possible conversation scenarios played out in his head and deep down he dreaded the path each one took. He didn’t want to lose Kyle as a friend but he also couldn’t let him think that he could possibly break him and Steve apart. That wasn’t happening. He realized that he had been overlooking some of his friend’s behavior since the time of his arrival. 

Kyle turned and caught sight of him and waved from the picnic table as Danny made his way through the locals and tourists towards his friend.

“Hey, wasn’t sure if I had the time right. I was about to call you.” Kyle sat back down and took a drink of his coconut water. “You know I’ve seen this stuff in the stores back home but I never tried it until now.”

“Sorry I’m late, I got caught up in work.” Danny sat down opposite his friend and pointed to the beverage of the island. “Good, right? Better than I thought it was going to be when I first tried it. Just don’t get carried away, that stuff will go right through you. Have you ordered yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“Gotta go with the garlic shrimp man, it’s the best. Simple and easy, nothing too complicated.”

“I had it last time I was here, remember?”

Danny shook his head. “No, too much has happened since the last time you were here. Sometimes I barely remember what happened last week.”

“Life must be pretty crazy here.”

Danny made a face and chuckled. “You have no idea. I thought Jersey was crazy with the cases we caught, but this place draws in its own kind of crazy.”

“I bet the car chases are easier without the snow.”

“Yeah, but then you’ve got these dirt roads that we seem to find our way down on a regular basis and throw in a little drizzle and it’s like driving on ice. I’m waiting for the day Steve wraps us around a coconut tree.” Danny saw Kamekona and held up two fingers indicating two of his regular order. Kame nodded in acknowledgement and went about preparing his order. Danny clasped his hands in front of him on the picnic table and twiddled his thumbs. “Listen, I need to talk to you about something that’s been bugging me.”

Kyle stared at the table. “Look, I’m sorry I keep razzing Steve about the cargo pants and how much he kisses you.”

Danny shook his head and continued to twirl his thumbs. “No, it’s not that, I mean that’s part of it, but not really what’s bugging me.” 

“I’m just messing with him, you know? I mean who wears cargo pants?”

“Steve does, that’s who. And he wears them because he fills the pockets with things he uses when we go after suspects. He’s a Navy SEAL all the way to his bones and it’s just something he’s used to wearing. Trust me, I’ve tried to get him to wear normal clothes, but that’s just not him. And he does, wear normal clothes, like jeans and t-shirts when we aren’t working.”

Kyle reached across the table and touched Danny’s hands to still them. “I’m sorry, Danny. I didn’t mean to upset either of you with my comments.”

“It’s okay, Steve waved it off and told me to let it go. He tells me that a lot.” Danny drummed his fingers nervously on the table. “I’m a detective and a damn good one, but sometimes I’m oblivious when it comes to things that pertain to me.”

“What are you talking about Danny?”

Danny was about to answer when Kamekona approached with their order. He leaned back as the entrepreneur placed his plate of garlic shrimp in front of him. “This smells delicious as always my man. I’ll settle up with you when We’re done.”

“No worries,” Kame replied. “I knows where you live.”

Danny smiled. “Yes you do.”

“Enjoy.”

“Thanks, Kamekona.”

Danny took his fork and stirred the contents on his plate debating how to continue the conversation he barely got started with Kyle.

“So, if it’s not Steve’s cargo pants that’s bothering you, what is it?” Kyle asked before he stuffed a fork full of shrimp into his mouth.

Danny put his fork down on his plate. “Do you have feelings for me?” There it was out in the open. No turning back now. Danny watched his friend as he about choked on his mouth full of food and knew that he had hit the nail on the head. He was a damn good detective afterall and even though Kyle was a cop, he wasn’t very good at concealing emotions.

“What ever gave you that impression?” Kyle floundered as he washed his food down with a long swallow.

“Just the way that you have been acting the last few times I’ve seen you. Like I said, I’m not very good sometimes at seeing what is right in front of my face when it comes to me. But you are always asking if Steve and I are okay and just assume we are having problems because he isn’t with me when I travel. He’s the head of our task force and I’m the second in command. We can’t always both leave at the same time. It just seems to me like you are trying to come between Steve and I and make problems where there aren’t any.”

“I would never do that to you, Danny.”

“Really?” Danny countered, his garlic shrimp all but forgotten. “What happened with your hotel reservations?”

Kyle looked at his plate of food and poked at the shrimp. “I told you, they got mixed up.”

“You seriously expect me to believe that? How do you screw up hotel reservations? I mean they confirm and send emails and not once did any of those notifications set off any alarms in your head that something was wrong? Come on man, you’re a cop. You’re smarter than that excuse.”

“Okay fine. I messed them up on purpose.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I wanted to spend some time with you and I knew if I stayed at a hotel then I would probably only get to see you a couple of times this week because of your schedule. I figured it was a busy week with the hotels when I did call and knew they would be booked and I figured you would just offer for me to stay with you. And then I could spend time with you everyday. ”

“Had I known that you were coming sooner, I would have offered. But you told me through an email, man. I didn’t have time to plan any time off.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it through very well.”

“What’s going on, Kyle? We’ve known each other since kindergarten.”

Kyle pushed his food away and remained silent. He glanced around at the people surrounding them, oblivious to their conversation. “You’re right. I do have feelings for you and I don’t really know what to do about them.”

Danny nodded, acknowledging the news. “How long?”

Kyle shrugged. “Since I kissed you at the boy scout camping thing we went to. I was wrong to cast the blame on you but I was embarrassed that you just stood there.”

“I was eight, Kyle. I didn’t want  _ anyone _ kissing me, boy or girl.”

“I get that now. But you know, you remained my friend when you didn’t have to and my fondness for you grew.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything to me?” Danny questioned.

“You never showed any interest in guys and I didn’t want to lose you as a friend. And then you married Rachel and had Grace. And even after your divorce, you never showed any interest in guys. I never even saw you look at one like you would look at a woman. I didn’t think you would ever be interested in me.”

“You’re right. I’ve never been interested in guys.”

“But then you move here and we kinda lose touch for a while as you get shit with Rachel figured out and get yourself settled into a new environment. And I don’t know, the timing was never right and again, I didn’t want to lose you if you didn’t feel the same way.”

Danny understood where his friend was coming from. He and Steve had an eight year dance around their feelings for one another before they did something about it.

“What would you have said?” Kyle asked quietly. “What would you have said if I had asked you out?”

Danny stared at his friend. “I honestly don’t know.”

“And that’s why I never said anything.” Kyle picked at the food on his plate again. 

“I’m sorry. I never knew you felt that way about me. But-” Danny ran his hands over the top of his head. “But I’m married now and you can’t come in and try and come between Steve and I. I love him and we have been through so much together.”

“I know that, and I’m sorry. I just have these feelings for you that keep getting stronger and I don’t know what to do with them. I guess I wanted my own shot at trying to make you happy. I should have said something a long time ago.”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m flattered, but also very much spoken for.”

“I do love you, Danny. I have for a long time. I’ve been standing on the sidelines through relationship ups and downs, waiting for my turn, waiting to get brave enough to make a move, to tell you how I feel..”

“You should have said something, Kyle. I can’t tell you how I would have reacted because I don’t know. But what I can tell you now, is that I love Steve very much. He’s my life, him and the kids and I am the happiest I have ever been with him. Learning that you have feelings for me, doesn’t change any of that. I’m still married. And I don’t want to lose you as a friend because I don’t return those feelings that you have for me.”

“I don’t want to cause any problems for you.”

“You’re not. Steve is the one who told me to talk to you. He gets where you are coming from because he was in your shoes at one time.”

“Maybe I should just go back to Jersey. Steve probably isn’t too fond of me right now. And to be honest, I’m really jealous that he was able to overcome his fears concerning you and I wasn’t.”

“No, I don’t want you to go back to Jersey. I want to hang out with my friend. My friend that I care a lot about. I may not love you the way you love me, but you will always be my friend.”

“That means a lot to me, Danny.”

Danny gave his friend a sincere smile. “You really have no idea how neurotic I have become. Let me help you find someone who is filled with far less anxiety than me.”

“No, I’m good. Really.”

“Alright but I know some really great guys.”

“Thanks,” Kyle said as he poked once again at his forgotten plate of food. “For talking to me and getting this out in the open.”

“One of the hardest conversations I’ve ever had to go through with.” Danny motioned to their plates. “Eat before Kamekona accuses us of not liking his food. And please, stay. Don’t go home.”

Danny and Kyle finished their lunch reminiscing over old times growing up in Jersey. When they parted ways, Danny wondered how things would be different between them now. He didn't want it to be awkward and he knew that was probably going to be the outcome. He made his back to his car and hesitated, not ready to return to the office and an _I told you so_ from his husband. He needed some time to process.


	17. Chapter 17

August 17, 2019

Said goodbye to Kyle this morning when I dropped him off at the airport. Felt strange to hug him, knowing what I know now. He will always be my friend regardless of his feelings for me. I can't change the past, and I won't change my future just to explore what might have been. I love Steve way too much to ever do that to him. He is my world. Him and the kids. That's all I need. 

I hope things don't change between us.


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

August 19, 2019

I'm laying here in bed waiting for Steve and I hear off key singing, a guitar a lots of giggling from my baby girl. I can't believe she starts her senior year tomorrow. I'm a lucky man to be surrounded by so much love. My family is safe, healthy and whole. I sometimes can't believe this is my life now.


	20. Chapter 20

August 20, 2019

I can't believe Steve and I spied on Grace at her water polo tryout. God...I've become that parent! I blame Steve and his control issues. I merely wanted to just drive by the school. He's the one that parked the car... all his fault. I blame him.


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

August 21, 2019

Okay I'm a bit perturbed at Steven. He goes all ballistic and crazy when I'm under the weather or get hurt, calling in the kids to watch every medical procedure and doctor visit but when it's him that isn't feeling well or keeping food down, he tells me not to worry them? What the FUCK! I'm trying to keep it together and not fear the worst about this new thing where food tastes weird and I don't want to lash out about it to him because it will only make things worse, but come on. Totally not cool and totally selfish on his part. God that pisses me off. He better watch it the next time something happens to me. 


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

Steve kisses his children goodbye for the third time. He knows they will be safe. They will make good choices but he needs them to know he worries about them. 

“Daddy, it’s just a movie. Sam will kill us if we are late. We love you.”

Steve closes the door to the truck and waved goodbye. 

It’s been a heavy night. Danny held his hand throughout almost the entire dinner trying to hold back the tears. He saw Clara tear up a few times. When Will had called Gracie and asked if they wanted to join them for a movie, Steve practically pushed them out the door. Danny agreed. There was no need for all of them to sit in silence. Steve made his way back to the condo. 

Danny put Charlie into the bed in the guest room. He had passed out from a sweet and sour chicken overload. Clara helped him get Charlie out of his clothes and into the PJs they kept for him at the condo for occasions such as this. She took a moment to look at her grandson and then tears were back again. It was hard to ignore how much Charlie looked liked his late uncle. Danny held her and they both cried together. 

Steve opened the door to the condo and walked to the guest room. Witnessing what was happening he decided to leave them be. He joined his father-in-law at the dining room table. 

“They are both in there crying.” Steve felt a bit helpless in this situation. 

Eddie recognized the frustration in Steve’s face. He reached over and put his hand over Steve’s. “Son, the thought of losing a child is gut wrenching. It is only second to actually losing one. The days I was away from Clara and the kids I knew I had to stay smart to make sure I came home to them. People say that after the death of one of your children it kills a piece of your heart. It’s true, Steve. I pray that you and Daniel never have to go through it.” Eddie squeezed Steve’s hand harder and then let go. “I’ll grab the cards. Clara is going to want you two to stay and she can’t resist a good poker game.”   
  
Steve feels unconditional love from his children and Danny. He feels the warmth that Ma and Pops give him every time he walks through their door. 

This is what family is.

And he will kill anyone who tries to take it away from him.


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when you drop your phone and the screen is on the fritz, you have to compromise... Lord what a weekend it was trying to keep up with the texting through a phone that refused to work properly and one that was too old for the sim card to be reactivated. But... we made it work!!! and after fearing the worst of missing days in our texting, I somehow managed to engage my hotspot on the phone on the fritz, reactivate my app on the old phone and hook up using the hotspot. It was a rough go, but damn are we good for making it work. Here's to consecutive days!!!! We love you all and we love MCDANNO!!!  
Thank you Liz for your patience as I figured out the logistics of making it all work.


	27. Chapter 27

The Life of the Pickpocket

He took his time as he stood between the group of people waiting for their luggage to come down the chute. The  Daniel K. Inouye International Airport was always great for the picking. It was too easy sometimes. And that’s when he saw them; the perfect marks, all dressed in their brand new going to Hawaii for their first time clothes, with matching shirts and expensive sunglasses.

He watched the couple as they slobbered all over each other. They both walked over to the vendor selling leis. The taller one took out his stuffed wallet spilling some bills onto the floor that had the smaller one picking them up and shoving them back into the other’s breast pocket. They exchanged Lei’s, and hugs, and kisses and continued to walk over to the baggage claim.

He stood his ground waiting for the perfect moment. And there it was. The taller one leaned over to grab his suitcase over extending himself while his carry on nearly fell off his shoulder causing him to just about fall onto the conveyor belt.

“Hold on there buddy,” he reached for Steve and picked his breast coat pocket at the same time.

“Thanks.” Steve put the suitcase down in front of him.

“Yes, thank you!” Danny extended his hand to shake that of their hero. “Last thing I need is my husband to break his arm, or his head, on our honeymoon.” 

He shook Danny’s hand as he relieved Danny of his watch. “No problem. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

The pickpocket turned around and ran into what he could only describe as a very big wall. The next thing he knew he was on the ground.

“Keep your hands spread out! Don’t move!” Grover voice was scarier than the gun he had pointed at him.

Junior had him patted down, in cuffs, and on his feet before he could focus on what was happening.

Steve reached into the pockets of their suspect and started to retrieve the stolen loot. Danny held out plastic bags as Steve loaded each one.

Danny grinned at their accomplishment as each bag was filled. 

“Looks like you are going to be a visitor of the county jail.” Steve pushed him towards Grover. “I hope you enjoy your stay.” 

“Did you really have to make me wear the lei?” Danny questioned as they followed Grover towards the exit. 

Steve slung his arm over Danny’s shoulders and grinned as wide as he could. “Of course I did. We had to really sell the idea we were on vacation. Who doesn’t want a lei when they come to Hawaii?”

Danny merely groaned. Steve had a point. Not that he was going to tell him that any time soon.


	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29

August 29, 2019

I thought I had let it all go concerning Matt and everything that happened with him. Allowing him to leave on that plane has been one of the biggest regrets of my life. Maybe Steve is right and he would have ended up dead in a jail cell, but at least I wouldn't have let him go, at least I would have tried to keep him safe. God I have so many regrets and things that I've done wrong that it is so hard to forgive myself. My brother is dead and there is nothing that can bring him back. I wonder how long he was able to stay under the radar before Marco Reyes finally caught up with him. I still remember that feeling of dread build in the pit of my stomach when that shovel hit the duffle bag buried in the sand. Everything I believed about my brother vanished and was replaced with the sense that I didn't know him as well as I thought. Maybe if I would have stayed in New Jersey... none of this would have happened.

But then where would that have left my Gracie?

I wouldn't have Charlie.

I wouldn't have Steve.

I wouldn't have Nahele.

You fucked up Matty.


	30. Chapter 30

August 30, 2019

Baby steps are hard to make with the kids. I let them all ride in the same car tonight. I know Nahele is a safe driver and even more so when he has his siblings with him. I'm trying not to be so neurotic about things like that. Grace starting talking about forgiveness again and it just hit me hard when Charlie asked who Matt was. He never got to see my baby boy, he never got to have a family of his own. God it still hurts so damn much.


	31. Chapter 31

August 31, 2019

When I say it out loud that I need to have a conversation with my dead brother it sounds so absurd and I want to laugh at myself. But deep in my soul, I know this is what I need to heal. Joe has been gracious enough to lend us his plane and pilot for our impromptu trip to New Jersey and bless Stella for agreeing to meet us at the airport at the ungodly hour that we are going to arrive. Ohana… that is what life is all about. It's what keeps us all going through good times and bad. I couldn't make this trip without the support of my family and definitely without Steve by my side, gently nudging me forward. I'm not prepared with what I need to say. But, I have no doubts, once I open my mouth, the words won't stop until I've had my say.

Brace yourself Matthew Williams, your older brother is on his way.


End file.
